Vampre Academy Playlist
by Lieutenant of the BVB Army
Summary: okay so with every book i read i make playlist for them and i made a few for Vampire Academy!
1. Part one!

Vampire Academy-

Can't be tamed-Rose Hathaway(Miley Cyrus)

Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep-Lissa maybe?(idk who sings it)

Your love is my drug(Kesha)

Pain(3 days grace)

The world is a vampire(smashing pumpkins)

Frostbite-

Happy-Rose(Leona Lewis)

Bad romance-Mason and Rose(lady gaga)

Hot-Rose and Dimitri(Avril lavigne)

Diary of Jane(Breaking Benjamin)

Thinking of you-Rose to Dimitri when she is with Mason(Katy Perry)

How soon is now-Rose(love spit love)

Shadow Kiss-

Fall for you-Dimitri(secondhand serenade)

My Immortal(evanescence)

Last Night-Dimitri(Skillet)

Again(Flyleaf)

Break(3 days grace)

Riot(3 days grace)

Love sex magic-Cabin(tee-hee. Ciara ft Justin Timberlake)

Bring me to life-Rose(Evanescence)

All I need-Rose(Within temptation)

Addicted(Saving abel)

Shadow Kiss-

Monster-Dimitri strigoi(Skillet)

Bad things-Dimitri(jace Everett)

What hurts the most-Rose(Cascada)

Riot-Strigoi(3 days grace)

I hate this part-Rose(Pussycat dolls)

Breaking the habit(Linkin Park)

Stronger-Rose and Lissa(Britney spears)

(I haven't read Spirit Bound yet sorry!)

Character theme songs-

Rose-Photographs(Rhinna) and Decode(Paramore)

Dimitri-Bring me to life(Evanescence. Since it talks about waking up and etc.)

Lissa-Amazed(Vanessa hudgens) and Decode(Paramore)

Adrian-Headstrong(Trapt)

Christian-Addicted(Saving abel)

Tanya-Toxic

Alberta-Frozen(Within Temptation)

Abe-Vampires will never hurt you(My chemical romance)

Janine-Lithium(Evanescence. Maybe?)

Sydney-Misery business(Paramore)

Dimitri's family-Survivor(Destiny child)

Hope you guys liked them and if you have any suggestions I will add them!


	2. Part two!

Okay so I just went through my Youtube Playlist and found a few more Vampire Academy songs. Enjoy!

Miss Independent-Rose(Kelly Clarkson)

Savior(Rise Against)

Hero of war-Dimitri(Rise Against)

Blame it-Adrian

Just a dream-Rose(Carrie Underwood)

Independent Woman-Rose and Lissa(Destiny Child)

Bodies-Dimitri as Strigoi(Drowning Pool)

Chop Suey(System of a down)

Toxicity(System of a down)

The diary of Jane-Dimitri(Breaking Benjamin)

Everybody's fool(Evanescence)

Like you'll never see me again-Rosa and Dimitri in Shadow Kiss(Alicia Keys)

Dreaming of you-Rose(Selena)

I could fall in love-Lissa to Christian and Rose to Dimitri(Selena)

Like you-Rose to Dimitri(Evanescence)

Never Too late(3 days grace)

Try again-when Dimitri and Rose are training(Aaliyah.)

Walk away-Rose in Frostbite(Paula DeAnda)

Paralyzer-Adrian and Dimitri to Rose

Womanizer-Whole Series to Dimitri(Britney Spears)

Toxic-Dimitri(Britney spears)

I need more suggestions!


	3. Part three!

I found a few more so here we goes! Oh and if you are reading Undo It then you know about my wrist and how much it hurts but I had to post these before I forget about them.

Untouched-Shadow Kiss(The Veronicas)

Invisible-Rose to Dimitri in Frost Bite (Taylor Swift)

Battlefield-Blood Promise(Jordon Sparks)

Again(Flyleaf)

Last Resort-Dimitri(Papa Roach)

Why do I love you?-Blood Promise(Westlife)

Stronger-Lissa(Britney Spears)

Need you now-Rose and Dimitri(Lady Antebellum)

Wait for you-Rose to Dimitri through out series(Elliot Yamin)

Welcome to my life-Lissa and Rose when running(Simple Plan)

Only Exception-Lissa to Christian(Paramore)

Neglected-Blood Promise(Katherine Mcphee)

Cowboy Casanova-Dimitri(Carrie Underwood)

Broken Heart-Adrian(Falling Up)

Running-Rose and Lissa's relationship(Jesse McCartney)

Disturbia(Rhinna)

Ow my wrist. Any more suggestions?


	4. Part four

Okay so I went through my Playlist on my Ipod this time and found a few more songs along with suggestions. And thank you to the person who said In My Head. Sorry for forgetting your name.

Rockstar~Adrian and Rose(Rihanna)

In My Head-Dimitri to Rose(Jason Derulo)

Hero-Dimitri when strigoi and Rose(Skillet)

All Around Me-Rose when Dimitri is Strigoi(Flyleaf)

Not Myself-Lissa in Blood Promise(Christina Aguilera)

Take me on the floor-Cabin scene(The Veronicas)

I caught myself-Rose(Paramore)

Brown Eyes-Rose to Dimitri(Destiny Child)

Humans-Adrian to Rose(Scene Aesthetic)

I'll be your crying shoulder-Adrian to Rose(Edwain McCain and Goo Goo Dolls)

Angel of Mine-Christian to Lissa(Evanescence)

Dirty Diana-Rose(Michael Jackson)Did you-Rose when she's out to kill Dimitri(Kelly Clarkson)

Hot Mess-Lissa(Cobra Starship)

A little Faster-Dimitri(There for tomorrow)

When you're gone-Blood Promise(Avril Lavigne)

That's what you get-Rose to Dimitri in whole series(Paramore)

Review and suggest!


	5. Part five

I finally read Spirit Bound and have made a Playlist so enjoy! And I apologize if I repeat songs.

Forever and Always(piano version)-Rose to Dimitri

Hero-Dimitri(Skillet)

Airplanes-Lissa and Rose(B.O.B Williams)

Not meant to be-Dimitri and Rose(Theory of a deadman)

Tourniquet(Evanescence)

All Around Me-Rose to Dimitri and Adrian(Flyleaf)

Sweet Sacrifice(Evanescence)

Broken-Rose and Adrian(Seether ft. Amy Lee)

Addicted-Adrian to Rose(Saving Abel)

Bad things(Jace Everett)

Did You?-Rose to Dimitri(Kelly Clarkson)

Dirty Diana-Adrian to Rose(Michael Jackson)

Where'd you go?-Rose(Fort Minor)

I caught myself-Lissa(Paramore)

Good girls like bad boys-Lissa and Rose(Jadyn Maria)

Animal I have become-Dimitri(3 Days Grace)

In Another Life-RosexDimitri

When it all falls apart(The veronicas)

The End(Linkin Park)

The End(Simple Plan)

The way I loved you-Rose to Dimitri concerning Adrian(Taylor Swift)

Happy(Leona Lewis)

Character theme songs~

Rose-Miss Independent(Kelly Clarkson)

Adrian-Leave out all the rest(Linkin Park)

Lissa-Take me away(Christina Vidal)

Dimitri-Monster(Skillet)

Christian-It's not over(Daughtry)

Tasha-Fences(Paramore)


	6. Part six

Thank you BubblyBabe-877893 for these suggestions!

addicted To You – Anthony Callea (Dimitri when he's Strigoi)

Animals – Nickelback (Rose and Dimitri)

Anthem For The Underdog – 12 Stones(Christian to Lissa)

3 this song!Art Of Love – Guy Sebastian Feat. Jordin Sparks (Christian and Lissa)

Battlefield –Jordin Sparks (Christian and Lissa)Behind Blue Eyes - Limp Bizkit (Christian)

Big Girls Don't Cry – Fergie (Rose, Lissa and Mia)Call Me When You're Sober –Evanescence (Rose to Adrian)

Chemicals React – Aly and AJ (Lissa and Christian)

Come On Get Higher - Matt Nathanson (Rose to Dimitri and vice versa)

Dead Inside – Skillet (Dimitri or even Rose...?)Decoy – Paramore (Mason)

Dirty Little Secret – All American Rejects (When Rose is Dimitri's blood**)

Drip Drop – Sufura (Rose to Dimitri in Frostbite)

Falling Inside The Black –Skillet (Dimitri)

Far Away – Nickelback (Spirit Bound)

Girlfriend –Avril Lavigne (Rose to Dimitri in Frostbite)

HereGoesNothing –NeverShoutNever (Adrian to Rose)

Hold On – Good Charlotte (Rose and Mia)

I Know You Want Me – Pitbull (Adrian)

I'd Lie – Taylor Swift (Rose to Dimitri)

Jessie's Girl – Rick Springfield (Adrian, about Rose and Dimitri... exceptfor the whole "friends" thing)

Mr. Brightside – The Killers (Adrian)

My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne (Rose, Frostbite)

Never Gonna Be Alone – Nickelback (Adrian to Rose, Dimitri to Rose andChristian to Lissa)

No Boundaries – Adam Lambert (Spirit Bound)

No More – Cassie Davis (Parts for Rose and Parts for Dimitri)

Not Meant To Be- Theory of A Deadman

One Step At A Time – Jordin Sparks

Our Lips Are Sealed – Hilary and Hayley Duff (Lissa and Rose)

S.E.X- Nickelback (Adrian)

Same Girl – Usher and R. Kelly (Dimitri and Adrian... sorta...)

Strobelight – Jason Derulo (Adrian to Rose)

Break Your Heart – Taio Cruz (Rose to Adrian or Mason)

Take A Bow –Rihanna (Rose in Frostbite)

Taking Chances- (Not sure on the real artist I only have Glee version LOL)(Rose to Dimitri)

Through The Fire And The Flames – DragonForce (Rose's Russian journey :D)

Under My skin – Skillet Vanilla Twilight – Owl City (Lissa to Christian)

Video Killed The Radio Star – The Buggles (Its epic and mentioned inFrostbite^.^)

What's Left Of Me – Nick Lachey (Adrian to Rose)

When It Was Me- DJ Boonie (Rose when Dimitri ditches her for Tasha)

Who Knew – P!nk (Rose)

You Had Me At Hello –A Day To Remember (Rose in Shadow Kiss)

Your Betrayal – Bullet For My Valentine

(Rose when Dimitri turns)Yours To Hold –Skillet (Adrian to Rose)

Thank you again!


	7. Part Seven

Okay my wonderful peoples I went through my Playlist and found a few more songs. Enjoy and I hope they work! Sorry for any repeats.

COUPLES!

ROSExDIMITRI~

Untouchable by Taylor Swift

All I ever wanted by Basshunter

I caught myself by Paramore

A walk through Hell by Say Anything

Dirty Little Secret by All American Rejects

Take me on the floor y The Veronicas

Radar by Britney Spears

Every time we touch by Cascada

When you're gone by Avril Lavigne

My Immortal by Evanescence

Kiss A girl by Keith Urban

I miss you by Darren Hayes

All Around me by Flyleaf

Imaginary by Evanescence

Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis

Paralyzer by Finger Eleven

Tears don't fall by Bullet for my Valentine

LISSAxCHRISTIAN~

Every time we touch by Cascada

All I need by Within Temptation

Some Hearts by Carrie Underwood

Perfect Two by Auburn

All the right moves by One Republic

Immortal Love by Vampires Everywhere

Again by Flyleaf

ADRIANxROSE~

Hot Mess by Cobra Starship

All I ever Wanted by Basshunter

Call me when you're sober by Evanescence

Addicted by Simple Plan

Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne

Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz

Good Girls go Bad by Cobra starship

Paralyzer by Finger Eleven

I'll be your crying shoulder by the Goo Goo Dolls

Hope ya'll enjoyed and looked them up!


	8. Part eight

I went through another Playlist I have and found a few more songs. Hoe ya'll like them! Sorry if there are any repeats.

Impossible-RosexDimitri(Shontelle)

The Ex Boyfriend Song-Rose(Ally Cupcake)

I caught Fire(The Used)

If I Had You(Adam Lambert)

I Cant Make You Love Me(Bonnie Ratt)

In Another Life-RosexDimitri(The Veronicas)

Breaking The Habit(Linkin Park)

Not Meant To Be(Theory of a Deadman)

I Caught Myself(Paramore)

Airplanes(B.O.B ft. Hayley Williams)

Walk Away(Paula DeAnda)

Where'd You Go(Fort Minor)

You Found Me-AdrianxRose(The Fray)

Broken(Evanescence ft. Hinder)

What Have You Done(Within Temptation)

Angels-RosexDimitri/Blood Promise(Within Temptation)

The Way I Loved You-AdrianxRosexDimitri(Taylor Swift)

Happy(Leona Lewis)

Hope they matched!


End file.
